


Illusion

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes up from a week in a coma from over dosing with a change in his thinking. Wanting to escape the never ending circle of pain Mello always causes him to turn to BB, Will the Jam loving killer give him the escape he needs or will he just leave Matt to suffer under Mello's thoughtless actions? (The underage tag is for a small section when Matt is remembering the past. It is not graphic.) Sequel to My Imaginary Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the song! I don't make money from this! The song is "Illusion" by VNV Nation.

                                                                                                          **Illusion**

_I know its hard to tell_

_How mixed up you feel_

_Hoping what you need_

_Is behind every door_

_Each time you get hurts_

_I don't want you to change_

_Cuz everyone has hopes_

_You're human after all_

            Matt ran through a hall way of doors opening each one as he went. He was not sure what he was looking for some reason he was hoping that whatever it was he could find it behind any or maybe even all the doors. Though he was coming up with nothing and the longer this went on the more the pain in his chest was growing by the minute. After a while the brunette boy started slowing down until he finally collapsed tears falling from dark blue eyes. “I can't take much more of this...I am only human.” was the broken whisper that escaped the gamer’s lips before the world started to spin and blend together.

            The brunette started hearing beeping noises when once again the world became stable but instead of being in a hall way of doors he was in a hospital room. Blue eyes blinked many times to clear the blurriness while trying to remember what had happened to land him where he was. Though before he could put the pieces together a cup was pushed against his lips as a firm voice told him to drink. Noting that lack of room to argue with the familiar voice the gamer did what he was told. The owner of the voice chuckled darkly until the gamer was done. Blurry blue eyes looked in the direction that the voice came from and hoped that he was giving that man next to him a look asking for answers.When the male chuckled in the dark way, that was strangely comforting to the brunette boy, he did before he knew that other man had understood the unspoken request.

            “Well, well, Matty you gave us quite the scare!” The dark voice barked out in laughter before continuing “You overdosed on cocaine trying to either get rid of your memories of Mello or trying to find a way you could stay in your dream land where he would not leave you again. It has been touch and go with you for the last week because your heart kept giving out. If you ask me I think you didn't want to come back to us Matty.” The familiar voice lost its laughing tone which caused that gamer's heart to clench in guilt for some reason causing him to reach out with a hand trying to find something of the other man to grab onto. The owner of the soothing voice noticed what he was doing and gave him a hand to grab onto.

            It was about this time that Matt's vision was starting to come back and was able to see that the dark voice that comforted him so much belonged to his old friend Beyond. He was slightly confused on why his voice was so comforting to him but didn't linger on that when he remembered that his old friend had used the term 'we' instead of 'I' so the gamer asked “Who is we?” Or at least he hoped that was what he had asked because his voice was so hoarse from being asleep for a week and not being used. B's face darkened to a deadly look before simply saying 'Mello' with venom. Matt's eyes widened with dread praying to whatever Kami was listening that what the jam lover had just said was wrong. But the look on the other man's face said everything; Mello was back and was going to try to get into his life again only to leave him.

_The feeling sometimes_

_Wishing you were someone else_

_Feeling as though_

_You never belong_

_This feeling is not sadness_

_This feeling is not joy_

_I truly understand_

_Please don't cry now_

           The feeling of wanting to run was overwhelming. He didn't want to see the blonde again because was so afraid the other man would just up and leave him again once Matt had fallen for him again. He wished for the first time since he was little that he could be someone else so that he would never of had to watch his parents die, go to Wammy’s, meet Mello and now so he didn't have to see the blonde. When Mello had left, Matt felt like he had lost the one thing that kept him connected to the real world, the one thing that had made him belong but that had all disappeared when Mello had. Matt was once again filled with the feeling that he didn't belong here anymore. That was why he really had tried to end his life not really because Mello kept haunting him, though that was a small part of it, but because the gamer felt he no longer belonged there.

            A feeling filled his chest that he couldn't quite place as the memories started coming back and his brain started to absorb the information B had just given him. He knew it was not sadness or anywhere near joy but just couldn't place what he was feeling. He started crying not really caring that Beyond was watching him or that the murderer might think he was weak because he was a grown man and there he was bawling like an infant. But to the gamer's surprise B just tightened his hold on Matt's hand before whispering “I understand Matty but please don't cry right now. He will be back soon and I am sure that you don't want him to see you like this.” Then with a shocking gentleness the red eyed man wiped the gamer's face free from all the tears.

            All Matt could do was nod and sniffle as he pulled himself together just in time for the blonde male to walk in. Blue eyes took in the form of his past lover and friend noticing the leather clad legs, black pillowed vest that stopped just over his navel, the red and black fleece lined coat, the scar that covered the right side of his face, the gun in the front of his pants, and lastly the chocolate bar that always hung from his lips. Memories of those lips on his body flooded his mind only to be over powered by the memory of him leaving without so much as a goodbye. Matt was shocked when the feeling of wanting the blonde to leave flooded him having expected to feel like being with his once lover.

            With these new found feelings Matt's blue eyes lost all emotion as he looked into Mello's eye and asked coldly, “What are you doing here Mello?” Both males in the room were beyond shocked that their little gamer could be so cold but Mello more so because he thought that his Matty would be thrilled to see him and come running back into his arms. But boy was he wrong now that blonde chocolate lover was beginning to wonder if hunting the brunette down was such a good idea. “I have been trying to track you down for the last three years Matty. You’re a hard man to find!” Mello laughed at the last part until Matt said, “Apparently not that damn hard seeing as how your here now. Though I still can't see why?”

            The ice in Matt's voice caused Mello to take a step back in shock before anger took over and he stared yelling. “I am here because I have been worried about you! I have missed my lover and was hoping that once I found you that you would let me back into your life!” Just as the blue eyed gamer was going to respond the doctor came into the room to check on Matt. Quickly asking Mello and BB to leave for a few minutes the doctor began examining Matt making sure that everything was ok and that the boy was not in any pain. Then the doctor went into explaining the different rehab centers and programs to figure out which one would be best before leaving to put the information into the computer and get started on the discharge papers so that Matt could get into the program as soon as he could.

            When Beyond and Mello came back in a nurse had come in to help that brunette to shower and dressed into clean clothes that BB had brought for Matt when he woke up. When he got back into the room he looked Mello in the eye and said, “Once I am done with my rehab I am disappearing again. I do not want you to look for me I just want you to leave me alone.”

_Please don't go_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please_

_Please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate_

_For all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion_

_Trying to change you_

            Mello's eyes widened before he yelled at the brunette “Wait! Please don't go! I want you to stay with me I am begging you please!” The blonde was never thought that Matt, his best friend and lover, would ever turn him away. When they were kids back at the orphanage he and the gamer had always been inseparable so it was hard to believe that they were having this conversation now when he had just come so close to dying. “Please don't leave me Matty.” came out as more of a broken whisper this time. “How can you stand there and ask me that Mello? You left me with no warning, no goodbye, nothing! And don't you dare sit there and tell me that is was because you wanted revenge for L. Yes, I did hear that conversation Mello but I thought that if you were going to leave that you would take me with you. You promised me the night that I gave myself to you that no matter what you would take me with you when you left. So I was alone in our room with a broken heart and you haunting my dreams. When I couldn't take lying to myself anymore and finally stopped believing that you would come back to get me, I left.” Matt paused for a moment to take a breath before locking his dark blue eyes onto Mello's “I am tired of waiting for you Mello. I can't be your little toy that you sit up on a shelf when you get tired of me until the next time you decide to play with me again. If my actions over the last few months have taught me anything it is that I need to move on. I am not the same Matt that you left behind anymore.”

            “But when you fell unconscious after overdosing you said that you were hoping I would be there and that we would never be separated again!” Mello was almost in hysterics now grasping at everything he could to keep the other man with him. “I was drugged out and yes, for over a year all I wanted was for you to come back to me. But now that my head is clear all I want is to move on. If you really believed what you are saying you would have never left me the first time seeing as how you said it to me before. Hell, the night before you left you promised me I would never be alone. You lied to me then so why should I believe it would be different now?” Matt asked but Mello never got the chance to answer as the doctor returned with the papers for the gamer to start his rehab it the next few days.

            Beyond didn't have to be told what the brunette wanted because it was leaking off him in waves. The red eyed jam lover slipped his hand into his gamer's so he could start leading the younger man outside. To their dismay the blonde fallowed them out to the front and started to speak as he watched blue eyes disappear behind orange tinted goggles and a cigarette was placed between cracked lips only to be lit by the black haired man that so resembled their deceased predecessor. “I never thought I would hurt you to the point that you hated me Matty. I never wanted you to hate me.”

            Through the orange tint Matt saw a very rare tear fall from Mello's eye and guilt filled him but despite that the brunette went on to say, “That's just it Mells you didn't think anything through when you left but I don't hate you Mello. No matter what you do to me I could never hate you but I think it is time that I make a choice for myself and this is my choice. When I am done with my rehab I am going to start a new life far away from here.” Beyond looked at his longtime friend and whispered in his ear a saying he would always tell the younger boy back at the orphanage when he was upset, “The world is just an illusion trying to change you.” The older man had told him once it was from a song he had heard a long time ago but that line had stuck with him too this day and it gave him some comfort when he was going to give up on the world.

            'Leave it up to BB to be the one to pull me back from the edge like always.' Matt thought when he turned his back to Mello and stated walking away. 'One day our paths may cross again but now is not the time. I need to discover how to stand on my own strength before I can lean on another person again.'

_Being like you are_

_Well this is something else_

_Who would comprehend_

_That some bad do lay claim_

_Divine purpose blesses them_

_Thats not what I believe_

_And it doesn't matter anyway_

           Matt stayed with BB for the few days before he had to go into the rehab program. During that time they had grown closer to each other in ways that they never thought was possible for them. While Matt had been in the hospital B had taken it upon himself to move all of Matt's stuff into his place temporarily because the murderer knew even before Matt ever said it out loud that the boy would want to get out of town as soon as he could and that was exactly what he had planned.

            The gamer spent his few days of freedom as he had spent most of his life behind his computer wrapping up a few last jobs that he needed to get done and shutting down his online game accounts. When the time came for him to check into the rehab center he was a nervous wreck due to not being a people person. On the way there Matt played his DS while keeping up a conversation with Beyond who was driving his car. The Black haired man ensured the brunette that he would make sure his beloved red car made it to where they were going to move to. And though the gamer never said it out loud he was happy that his old friend would be coming with him to this new place cause if he was to be completely honest with himself he was scared to be on his own again even if that was only a small part of the reason. The bigger part was because he was becoming closer to murderer he may even go so far as to say he has fallen for the darker man.

            Memories of the two of them back at Wammy's filled his head bringing a small smile to his lips. As much as Mello might argue the chocolate addict had not been his first sexual experience. Matt turned his sight away from his game to look at the older man driving the car. Back at the orphanage everyone thought that Matt was kind of a stupid because he was not a part of the L program or at least that was what they thought. The gamer had been number three and that was without trying much if he really wanted he could of surpassed Mello and Near to be number one but two things held him back. The first being that his friendship with Mello was too important to him to do any better with the knowledge that being better than the blonde would have ended their friendship immediately. The second being that he saw no point in it when Mello and Near were always told to do better. It seemed that nothing they did was good enough to be praised, hell, one of them could have found the cure to cancer and they would have been told they took too long to do it. Nothing was ever good enough so Matt had just stopped trying altogether.

            The gamer had noticed the older man about two months before he had taken off to Los Angeles to create the unsolvable case for L and with that fact that he wasn't stupid he could see that the other man would be a rough partner. Boy was he right, three days after the blue eyed boy saw the jam lover he found himself face first against a wall and that was it. When Beyond had finish with him he had been a bloody mess with teeth marks all over his neck and back, scratch marks down his chest, and no preparation or lube. At that time Matt had been scared by his reaction to being raped against a wall because he had liked it. The orgasm he had gotten then had been harder than when he and Mello had fooled around. The second time it happened he realized that the pain B had been inflicting on him was what had been heightening the pleasure he was feeling and stopped fighting the feelings it gave him. By the fourth time Matt had figured out that Beyond had read him like an open book, caught what he himself hadn't, that Mail Jeeves was a masochist and B was just giving him what his body had wanted all along.

            Even when Matt started going out with Mello the two kept up their meetings knowing without the other they would go insane. B needed the release of the built up frustration that was being put on him and Matt needed the pain. Yea, sex with Mello had been good but the gentleness the blonde used just wasn't enough to satisfy him completely. When the raven left the brunette had a really hard time getting used to Mello's gentle touch without losing his mind. Now getting to spend more time with the man he found himself wondering how it would feel to be completely dominated again, to feel the pain of his skin ripping as teeth punctured holes in his pale flesh again, to have that pulsing length enter him with no warning and blood as the only lube, and to have those nails bite into his skin again. Matt gave a pleasured shiver and moan unknowingly as the car came to stop. The gamer opened his goggle covered eyes not quite sure when he closed them only to be met with a knowing dark smirk.

            Once again Matt didn't have to say a thing for B to know when his friend's mind wondered back to their little interludes when they were back at the orphanage. Though he couldn't help the predatory grin that spread along his lips when he saw his little uke shudder and moan. He knew the boy was just as sexually deprived as he was and planned to fix that once they were settled in their new home. Before Matt got out of the car Beyond pulled the boy over the console knowing that it had to be painful before pulling the god awful goggles down so they hung around gamer's neck and capturing his lips.

            Matt moaned into the kiss and it only got louder when the red eyed man bit his lower lip until it bled. The smoker had to dig his nails into his hand to keep himself from cuming when the raven licked the blood away before pulling away. “Go Matty we can finish this latter when you get out.” Beyond all but growled knowing if the kid didn't get out now he was going to fuck him right there in front of everyone and that just wouldn't due. It was bad enough that one other person has seen his little uke's bare flesh and he didn't want any others to see it as well. The smoker looked at the jam lover with clouded eyes and nodded because he knew the older man too well and if he didn't get out of the car now he would never get to his rehab. Blue met red and no more words were needed a leather clad hand grabbed his bag from the back seat then shut the passenger door before the red car shot off into the distance.

            Matt placed his goggles back in place with a knowing smile, had one more cigarette, and then went into check himself in for six months of rehab.

 

                                                                                                                      *6 months later *

            Matt had been really shocked the first week because the rehab hadn't been anything he thought it would be. Everyone was nice, the place was more like a spa then a rehab center, they let the recovering addicts keep up with the outside world just as long as they did the exercises they had to do to better themselves, and let him keep up with his 'job' when he had his own down time. It was during his second week he caught wind of the Kira case that was going on in Japan at the moment and realized then just how out of touch he had been with the world thanks to Mello fucking with his head. But then again he had never liked leaving the house unless it was to get new games, cigarettes, or food if he got tired of take out. Yes, believe it or not the lazy gamer kid did know how to cook but most of the time he was just too lazy to do it. Thought right now he was more worried about this “Kira” issue that was hanging over the people of Japan. Though it seemed like his darkness was slowly creeping over the rest of the world now but what was really disturbing was the rumors of “Kira” clamming he was a god. 'He is just a common murderer that doesn't have the balls to bloody his own hands but it doesn't matter because soon Beyond and I will bring him down and the world will see him for what he really is.' The brunette thought to himself just before the fly he wished he could squish came buzzing back to annoy him.

_A part of your soul ties you to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last,_

_but I'm still not sure_

_But what I do know_

_is to us the world is different_

_As we are to the world_

_but I guess you would know that_

       “You’re really interested in what is going in Japan aren't you?” A female voice asked from behind him. Matt turned around and saw Margret, a blonde woman that was in rehab for a cocaine addiction, her blue eyes taking in every inch of the gamer that she could see. Matt rolled his eyes; this girl was driving him crazy because no matter how many times he told her he was not interested she kept trying to get him to sleep with her. But that was going to come to an end tomorrow when B came to pick him up and take him to their new home, where ever it was. “Tracking down and taking out serial killers is what I was raised to do, so yeah.... I am interested in this case.” The gamer snapped coldly at her but she didn't flinch after having gotten used to it months ago. It seemed thought that today was going to be different because the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, “Aww, don't be that way. You have been so tense since you got here.” She pause only for a moment to pull his chair away from the desk he was sitting at and sitting in his lap in a way that showed off her bare core. “I can help you ease that tension if you want.” She finished as she tried to lick his ear but before she could Matt stood up quickly causing her to land on her ass and her legs spread showing off her bare pussy to the room. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he leveled her with a cold glare that promised pain if she even tried to speak at that moment. “Listen here you fitly little slut! I have been telling you that I was not interested for the last six months and I can promise you I am still not interested! I am going to put this as plainly as I can to you since you don't seem to get it any other way, I...AM...GAY! My lover will be picking me up tomorrow and I am more than looking forward to getting to my new home with him so he can shove me against the nearest wall and fuck me until I am covered in blood and passed out from exhaustion and pain!” The smoker yelled at her before pausing for a moment to catch his breath then finished with, “Do you get it now? You never stood a chance from the start and let’s be honest I am a masochist who needs a lot of pain to be satisfied and even if I was into women a scrawny bitch like you would never be enough to satisfy me. So leave me the fuck alone!”

            A slow clapping coming from the door way drew everyone's attention off the two in the middle of the room to the black haired man that was walking behind the secretary clapping at the show that had just ended. “I was wondering if I was going to have to get involved but I am happy to see that my little Matty did it on his own. I am proud of you my darling little uke and I promise you will be rewarded _very_ well once I get you home.” The dark promise made Matt shiver in anticipation of the things he knew his seme would do to his more than willing body. A breathy “B...” Was all he could get out before the jam lover crossed the room with lust, love, and pride flashing in his ruby eyes. When he got to his gamer he looked down at the blonde woman that was still on the floor and relished the fear that crossed her face before he grabbed Matt by the back off the head with one hand and yanking the gamer's goggles off with the other then smashing his lips into the other male's. Matt moaned into B's mouth causing the murderer to smirk and as a way of rewarding his puppy he bit into Matt's lower lip cause it to bleed. It was Beyond's turn to moan as the sweet metallic taste of his lover's blood hit his tongue. At this point both men were hard and ready to burst so B made sure to lick all the Matt had to give before pulling away knowing that if he didn't Matt would be over the desk begging him to make him bleed. Matt whimpered at the loss of his lover's lips until Beyond gently tilted Matt's head up by his chin and whispered to him, “Hush now pet we will finish this later right now we need to get you checked out so I can get you home.”

            The shock must have shown on his face because BB let out a dark chuckle before explaining that he had received a call from the rehab center saying that he could come pick Matt up the night before his release date because he was done with his groups and had passed the tests on whether or not he was at risk for a relapse. This made Matt happy he could get away from the slut on the floor and he would be able with Beyond sooner than expected.

_Please don't go,_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you, please,_

_please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate_

_for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion_

_trying to change you_  
  


  


*One Hour Later *

            The two were finally boarding their plane to Japan. By this time Matt had filled his jam lover in on what was going on with the Kira case and how he wanted to go about solving the case. BB had agreed to work with him on brining the other killer down because he was pissed that a coward was giving serial killers a bad name. ‘I may be retired from killing but there is no way I am letting this Kira guy get away with this.’ B thought to himself for a moment before turning his attention back to his uke who was already falling asleep. A rare soft smile crossed B’s lips as he took his lover’s hand and fallowed him into the dream world that for once was not plagued by nightmares of days long past.

 

_Please don't go,_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you, please,_

_oh please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to change_

_for all the hurt that you feel_

_This world is just illusion_

_always trying to change you_

 

                                                                                                                              *In Japan*

            When the plane landed the two got off, went through customs without much trouble, and were now in a taxi on their way to their new home. Upon getting into the house and dropping their bags on the floor Matt took off his goggles as he turned to face his lover. He dropped the things Beyond hated with a passion for hiding his eyes from the other man letting them hit the floor. He gave the older man a moment to set his own bags down before the gamer walked over to him and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Beyond gave a quick chuckle before pulling his uke into the other room that he set up to be their new bedroom. When they got to the door Beyond pulled a black cloth out of his pocket and wrapped around his lover’s head and made sure that he couldn’t see before opening the door and leading his lover in so he wouldn’t trip. “Take your cloths off and get on the bed Matty.” B commanded his uke with a smirk as his brunette did as he was told. Once the brunette was on the bed the jam lover walked over to the bed and taking one of the gamer’s hands in his bring it up to the headboard and tying a silk rope around the wrist tightly. Enough so that when they got deep into the throws of passion it would be painful but not enough to cut of the circulation in the wrist. He went around to the other side to do that same thing with the other wrist before going down and tying Matt’s ankles so the gamer was spread wide open for him. The ruby eyed man had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as the site his uke made spread out on the bed just for his view. Beyond crawled on to the bed to lean over and whisper into Matt’s ear “It is time for your reward my little pet.” Before sinking his teeth into the gamer’s neck hard enough to draw blood. The younger man let out a strangled cry of pleasure at the feel his seme making him bleed growing hard by just that one little bite and the thought of more sweet pain to come.

            The jam lover got off the bed long enough to remove his own clothes and grab a riding crop from the chest of toys he had gotten just for their fun. The older man was already hard and knew that this time he would not be able to draw out his uke’s pain like he normally does due to it being years since he took the boy on the bed. Hell it had been years since he had had sex period! And he knew that the boy on the bed hadn’t had any in at least three years so he wouldn’t last for very long either. ‘There is always tomorrow.’ BB thought to himself as he brought the ridding crop down on Matt’s stomach hard then repeated this action too his nipples and inner thighs. Every hit had the gamer screaming for more, begging his seme to inflict more pain, to make him bleed but the older man just ignored his younger lover and continued the hit him with the crop. By this point Matt was in tears from the pent up frustration that had him painfully hard. His cock turning purple with the need to cum that his seme was denying him do draw out the experience. B knew that Matt was getting close to his limit and if he didn’t do anything the boy would come much too early. So he went back to the chest and pulled out a cock ring then placed it on his whimpering uke with a quick hard bite to the bound man’s left nipple eliciting another scream of pleasure the pain caused. The murder pulled back with a predatory smirk gracing his lips. “I can’t have you cuming before I even enter you now can I Matty?” He asked just as he brought the crop down on his lover’s flesh once again. Matt screamed again before replying with a ‘yes master’ as he gasped for air trying to calm the shockwaves of pleasure that his lover gave him with each strike to his skin. It is hard to explain how such pain could cause so much pleasure but Matt was not going to question it if his lover was more than willing to give him the pain his body craved to reach the height of pleasure.

            Beyond stuck his little pet a few more times before pulling out Matt’s favorite toy. A pocket knife with their initials engraved into the red handle. The gamer had given his older lover the knife before he left Wammy’s and he always kept it on or near him. While he unfolded the knife he crawled into the bed and ran his tongue along the welts that would turn to bruises by morning an act that he always did before using the knife to cut into his gamer’s soft skin. Matt moaned when he felt his lover lick at the welts knowing what was coming next even before Beyond ran the cold steal across his side hard enough for him to feel it but not draw blood just yet. His dominate would always mark his skin with hickeys before making him bleed but it seemed that this time it would be different due to the long time it had been since either one of them had had sex. So when the sharp metal bit into his skin at the same time as his lover started sucking and biting at a spot few inches above his straining erection. The wave of pleasure that coursed through his body had him arching his body into the knife and his lover’s mouth trying to call out in pleasure but all that came out was a silent scream. B pulled back from the skin beneath him to watch the expressions that flashed over Matt’s face each time he pulled the blade over perfect white skin leaving behind a line of delicious crimson liquid that called out to the beast inside him. Blood red eyes darkened with each scream, gasp, or mewling plea making the dominate realize that his control was slipping with each passing second. With the resolved to cum in his little pet instead of on him Beyond ran the blade over each of Matt’s nipples cutting them right down the middle causing blood to flow down the gamer’s chest and pool in his belly button before slipping past to drip down the base of his weeping length, over his balls, and over his quivering entrance.

            B tossed the knife onto the nightstand before he leaned back to untie his lover’s ankles right before he settled himself between the gamer’s legs his own hard cock brushing against the blood coated ring of muscles. Leaning forward he took one of the bleeding nipples into his mouth right before he plunged his hard dick into Matt without warning or preparation and only blood as lubricant just the way Matt liked it. Pleasure exploded in the lazy smoker when he felt the sweet searing pain of his lover taking him so roughly like this. Not giving the masochist underneath him the time to adjust the jam lover started pounding into the tight heat of Matt’s willing body. The tightness around his dick was proof of what the older man already knew. His poor little pet was sex deprived and needed to feel the pain only B could give the younger man to bring him to the ultimate height of pleasure. “Please! Master I need more pain I need to cum! Please! Please! Master let me cum!” Matt cried out with each hard thrust into to his abused hole that by now was torn pretty bad wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist pulling him deeper causing more wonderful pain that was mixed with the pleasure of Beyond’s large cock hitting his prostate. The murderer could only smirk and grant his uke his wish since he was supposed to be rewarding the boy for the show back at the rehab center. So he pulled out and received a delicious whimper as he unwrapped the boy’s legs from around his waist and flipped him over so he was on his knees. His wrists twisted so that they were crossed over his head causing the ropes to dig into the soft skin under it. The pain from this action brought out a soft moan as Beyond put Matt into the position he wanted him in.

            Once his gamer was on his knees with his bloody ass in the air and his head shoved into the pillows the jam lover shoved his hard length into the waiting heat of his uke. A groan left BB’s lips and Matt pushed his face deeper into the pillows as he screamed out at the top of his lungs. B set a hard fast pace thrusting in and out of the convulsing body under him alternating between hitting the gamer’s prostate and not as he ran his hands along the still bleeding cuts that ran the length of the smoker’s sides until they came to a stop over the split buds. B leaned forward as he continued his brutal pace and sunk his teeth into the back of his lover’s shoulder at the same time as he grabbed the bleeding buds and twisted them under his expert fingers. The cry that Matt gave was what the jam lover needed to fall over the edge but just before he came his reached a hand down to pull the cock ring off. Allowing Matt to cum with him, covering the jam lover’s hand in cum and blood as Beyond spilled his seed deep in the younger boy with a cry of Matt’s real name. The two collapsed as the exhaustion of jet lag and their carnal activities caught up to them. After a few moments of riding out their orgasms Beyond got off his uke and untied him just before he picked the boy up from the bed and carrying him into the bathroom. Once inside he set the bleeding boy down on a wooden stool then pulled off the blindfold. Hazy blue eyes locked with dark crimson reflecting love, trust, and gratitude to each other.

            BB gave his gamer a short loving kiss before telling him to just sit still and let the older man take care of him. Matt nodded when he found that his voice was not letting him respond to his lover with a beautiful warm smile on his face as he let himself relax. This was one of his favorite moments when the two were together because even though Beyond was a rough lover and Matt was a masochist during sex they were almost opposite when they weren’t having sex. Although the jam loving murderer was dark and sadistic in everything he does in and out the bedroom he took damn good care of his uke. So now that they had both gotten the release they needed Beyond Birthday was a foot or two away from the gamer making sure that the water coming from the shower head was not to hot or cold before returning to his lover’s side. Being as careful as he could B washed the blood and semen off pale skin and when the most of it was gone the black haired man made sure that he got his brunette’s hair good and soaked before massaging the soap into soft brown locks causing the younger boy the relax into skilled hands. After rinsing the shampoo out BB did the same thing with the conditioner only this time he let it sit in Matt’s hair as he grabbed a rag and made it bubbly with soap then softly ran it over the lazy smoker’s skin. Taking extra care around the cuts, bite marks, and bruises when he got to the boy’s chest. When Matt was cleaned of all the blood and cum B washed the conditioner out before looking over the wounds he put on his lover’s body to make sure that the bleeding had stopped. When he was satisfied he picked up Matt’s tired body before gently putting him in the tub of nice warm water so the younger man could let the water relax the muscles he couldn’t care for in his gamer. “Just relax in here for a little while. I am going to go change the bed so we are not sleeping in dirty sheets and when I am done I will be back to join you.” He kissed Matt then left to do as he had said he would.

            It took only a few minutes for the seme of the two to return from their bedroom only to find his uke fighting sleep while he relaxed and waited for his first love to return. Beyond could only smile at the site deciding that it would be best if he just washed off quickly so he could bandage Matt’s cuts before going to bed.  After he quickly washed off he walked over to the tub and pulled the drain before picking Matt back up and taking him to their room. Not bothering to dry either of them off completely B laid the half asleep gamer on the clean bed, quickly but carefully tended to Matt, then crawled into bed with him. In his half-conscious state Matt cuddled up to his murderer and mumbled, “I love you Beyond.” Before sleep completely claimed him causing B to lean his head into wet brown hair and replying with, “I love you too Mail.” Before darkness over took him as well.

 

_Please don't go,_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you, please,_

_please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate_

_for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion_

_trying to change you_  


_Please don't go,_

_I want you to stay  
_

_I'm begging you, please,_

_oh please don't leave here  
_

_I don't want you to change_

_for all the hurt that you feel_

_This world is just illusion_

_always trying to change you_

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
